


No Question

by Scriberat



Series: Magi Pride 2020 [7]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Koumei tells his brother he's gay. He isn't sure about the ensuing conversation.
Relationships: Ren Kouen & Ren Koumei
Series: Magi Pride 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	No Question

**Author's Note:**

> this is cute, dont worry

Koumei fanned himself lightly, then sat next to Kouen.

"I'm into men," he said.

"I see," Kouen said. "What of the women?"

"That first week, I was unable to and everyone chalked it up to grief. Then I started imagining men and was able to perform my duties."

"I see."

They sat there for awhile.

"Do you like giving or receiving?"

"Ani-o!" Koumei blushed furiously.

"I want to know so I know what kind of man to bring home for you to meet. Our mother isn't around to do it, so I will."

"Oh."

"So, do you lead or are you led?"

"I prefer being led."

"I thought as much."

"Then why did you ask!?"

"Because Kouha isn't a man all the time, though we may assume so."

"You make an excellent point, Ani-o."

They sat comfortably by each other. Kouen read through a scroll of Torranian histories. Koumei read one from an old tactician.

"What about Chuu'un?"

"Ani-o!"

**Author's Note:**

> originally, it was gonna be like
> 
> "im gay"
> 
> "cool."
> 
> and that was it.


End file.
